


GaG Reel

by DarlingImpi



Series: Angels and Gods [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Amara - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Just...Stuff, M/M, Stanford, Weird Scenes, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImpi/pseuds/DarlingImpi
Summary: Old attempts at writing Greeks and Geeks. Um. These never made the final cut, because, in review, I realized that these wouldn't actually work out with what I was planning, or just came off across as dumb. However, I won't be editing these. I mean, grammar is a given, but these will be typed up exactly as they are written down. This might mean events happen out of order (no story spoilers, I'm talking SPN timeline) and the chapters might be short, cause my handwriting's huge so it takes less to fill a page. Enjoy!I mean, yeah, shit's gonna get real. This stuff is /weird/.(Please don't take anything in here uber seriously. This is just a bunch of Meanwhiles and Neverweres, so anything that is in here doesn't necessarily mean it's gonna be in GaG, and I may be all "This totally happened!" here. Don't take it too seriously, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, THiS Isn'T SpOIleRs!!!! THiS Isn'T REal!!! [thankyou])





	1. Chapter 1

**ATTEMPT 1**

Sam had met Percy in Stanford. One of his best friends, Jess actually, had introduced the two, and it was love at first sight. They were officially dating within a few weeks, and Sam couldn't have been happier. He was in school, studying, away from all the monsters, he was in a very successful long-term relationship with probably the most gorgeous boy on campus, and the worst thing he had to worry about was exam week. 

This all changed when Dean showed up. 

Percy was sleeping in their shared bed (they'd moved in together by now) and Sam had found Dean rummaging through their living room "looking for a beer." Of course, all this had been preceded by a scuffle in several rooms of the apartment, and Sam was somewhat surprised that Percy hadn't woken up during all of this. Then again, he was a really heavy sleeper at times. 

"Sammy?" Speak of the devil. A sleepy Percy appeared in the doorway, and flicked on the lights. 

It took Dean several seconds to adjust, and when he did, he gave a grunt of surprise. Sam knew what he meant.  Percy was standing there in all of his shirtless glory, bronzed skin and clearly-defined abs showed, and even muddled with sleep, Percy had the most amazing sea-green eyes. 

"Who's this, Sammy?" Percy asked, shuffling over to one of the more comfortable chairs and sitting down, looking more alert by the second. 

"Dean." Dean said simply. "Sam's brother. You?"  

Sam noticed that Dean was being unusually polite. Well, polite by Dean standards. 

Percy yawned and stretched, catlike, black hair falling into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not answering Dean's question. 

Dean looked meaningfully at Sam. "Dad's been gone for several days." 

"So?" Sam asked. At this hour, and considering it was their father, he honestly couldn't care less. He just wanted to go back to bed with his boyfriend. 

"Dad's on a hunting trip." Dean clarified. "And he hasn't been home in several days." 

That woke Sam up. "Percy, go back to bed. I'll be there soon." 

Percy pouted, but walked gracefully over to where Sam was standing and kissed him deeply, with Dean watching, before winking and sliding from the room. 

Once he was out of earshot, Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam. "Really, Sam? I thought you said you were dating a girl named Jessica. Now, I don't mean to be close-minded, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't Jessica." 

Sam blushed. "No, Jess was just a lie. She's a good friend, but not..." 

"Whatever." An impish look crossed Dean's face. "Hey, who-" 

"Nope." Sam cut him off. "Don't even go there." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, continuation of the first chapter. We get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I cringed the whole time I was copying this from my notebook. Despite having written this only about two years ago (shows you how long GaG has been in the works, yeah? Enough that it's leaked into my dreams hahahaha...) I can see all of the parts where I would have written their actions differently (A.K.A all of it) but, I made a promise. This is exactly how it's been written in my notebook, so... Yeah. Ouch.
> 
> But, I mean, this IS a gag reel, the awkward/awful moments... Just stick with me. The cringe will not exist in GaG itself, I hope...
> 
> Alright, enough complaining. I hope you can laugh AT this as I did.

**ATTEMPT 1 PART 2**  

Sam watched as the wendigo turned towards him. His breath caught in his throat. He was completely disarmed, his weapons were too far away to get to, he was going to die— 

All of a sudden, a graceful figure leapt in front of him, brandishing a...sword? 

The figure was wearing a blue hoodie and tight jeans, so it was hard to tell who it was, but based on body shape, Sam guessed it was a man. 

Whoever it was began fighting the wendigo back, slashes and deep cuts appeared on its body with no apparent effort from the man. 

And then, with one swipe, the monster's head was cut off. Sam watched in amazement as it began to crumble to dust, and the man laughed. 

"Wasn't sure that'd actually work," he said, in a voice that made Sam break out in shivers. That couldn't be possible... 

The man turned around, and all of a sudden the sword he was holding was a pen, but that didn't matter, Sam didn't notice because his boyfriend was _alive_.... 

And that was how Dean found them, Sam staring speechlessly into the eyes of his dead lover. 

.:~*~:. 

The first thing Dean said was, "What the fuck, man?" He punched Percy in the face, and Sam nearly sobbed when it connected because it meant Percy was solid and not a ghost. 

Before Dean injure Percy any further, Sam asked Percy a question only he'd know, proving he wasn't a shifter or possessed. Unless it was a long-term possession. 

"Percy?" Sam asked cautiously. "Do you remember the second time we met?" 

Percy grinned salaciously. "Very well." He said. "Where do you want me to start? You were carrying, like, a thousand books, which reminds me of Annabeth—she went to Harvard, brainiac idiot she is—and you dropped one—normally you're much more agile, but I guess you had something on your mind-" 

Sam flushed. He had actually been staring at Percy. 

"-and you tripped on the one you dropped and everything went flying and you landed on me. You accidentally kissed me—more like your head landed on mine, but I'll take what I can get. It's okay, really, I like the way things turned out. Anyways, I started kissing you back 'cause I thought you looked cute." 

Dean was trying not to laugh. His face was bright red. "Really, Sammy? That's how you pick up guys?" 

Sam, however, had relaxed. He had tested Percy since then, and he seemed alright. 

"So, Sammy?" Percy asked. "Do I pass?" 

Sam's only response was to pull his boyfriend into a crushing hug. _"How did you survive?"_  He hissed. 

Dean turned his face towards them, clearly interested in Percy's response. 

Percy held up his hands. "You guys are gonna wanna sit down." At Dean's starting to protest, Percy spoke again. "No, no, I know you've 'Seen this kind of stuff before, you can handle it.'" That devilish grin was back. "Trust me. You can't." 


End file.
